


New World, New Home

by TerraXIII



Series: The story of Zack and Aerith [2]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraXIII/pseuds/TerraXIII
Summary: Zack has somehow made it to Radiant Garden after escaping the Underworld. But how did he get there?
Relationships: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Series: The story of Zack and Aerith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720729
Kudos: 4





	New World, New Home

_“That girl, she said that the sky frightened her, that looks so liberating.” – Zack Fair_

“Merlin! Merlin, I think he's waking up.” A woman's voice echoed inside of his head, as he grunted and shifted. His movement seemed impaired for some reason, causing the young man to slowly open his blue eyes.  
“Hey, you ok?” The same voice from before said. The young man tilted his head slightly and saw a young woman with brown hair and a pink bow, she sat upon a wooden high back chair.  
“Where, where am I?” The young man asked.  
“Why you’re in Radiant Garden, young man. But I’m guessing you’re not from around here, based on your attire.” Merlin stepped forward into view, looming over the young pair, his pointy blue hat making him seem taller then he actually was.  
“Radiant? Garden? What happened?” The youth asked slowly sitting up, putting a hand to his head. He had been tucked into a bed in the corner of a small house. In the middle of the place was a raised platform with a table and chairs sitting on top. To his right a stove stood, a fire raging inside of it providing light and warmth to the dominical. At the foot of the bed was a dresser.  
“I don’t know. I found you unconscious in the middle of the square. I got you to Merlin's as soon as I could.” The young woman said. “My name's Aerith. What's yours?”  
“Zack.” The strange man said.  
“Well, Zack, do you know how you got here?” Merlin asked.  
“I, I don't. Everything is a blank.” Zack said.  
“Do you remember where you are from?”  
“I, I don’t.” Zack's hand returned to his head.  
“I see. Your outfit is defiantly not from around here.” The wizard pointed towards the clothes his guest was wearing. A black sleeveless shirt hung down to just above his knees, with a brown belt tied around his waist. Metallic pads hung off the top of his shirt, while his feet were covered in stockings and sandals that went up to his knees, taking up part of his blue pants.  
“We’ll have to get you some better clothes. Yours are all dirty and torn.” Aerith added.  
“I might be able to help with the clothes. But I am concerned about his health and his memories. I think he should stay here till he's feeling better.” Merlin crossed his arms as he looked between the young pair rather concerned.  
“I might know someone he can stay with once he's feeling better. I'll ask him when I go by to tend on the flowers.” Aerith said standing up.  
“Aerith… I feel like I know you.” Zack said as he looked at the woman, his blue eyes seeming far and distant.  
“Hm? I don’t think so. Pretty sure this is the first time we've met.” She smiled softly helping her new friend lay back down. “Just rest. You'll be feeling better in no time.”  
“Ok.” With no resistance, Zack laid back down and slowly closed his eyes.  
“Please, take care of him, Merlin.” She requested before moving towards the door to leave.  
“I shall.”

_Several days later…_  
“Feeling any better, young man?” Merlin asked as he sat down in a chair next to his ward, offering him a cup of tea.  
“Yeah. Thanks, Merlin. How long have I been out?” Zack took the cup and gratefully sipped it, feeling rather thirsty.  
“Only a few hours this time. You've slowly become more and more lucid each time you awoke. I think this is the most alive I’ve seen you the past few days.”  
“I defiantly feel more like myself. I think I’m finally ready to get out of this bed.” He said taking another sip of tea.  
“Well, drink your tea first. I'll have some food ready in a minute. You’ve barely had anything to eat since you were brought to me.” The wizard got up and moved to the stove, working on the food that rested upon it.  
“Thanks, Merlin. I appreciate it.”  
“Your new clothes arrived by the way. They’re over there by the dresser if you want to get changed.” Without even looking, Merlin pointed over to a dresser that had a suitcase on top. “My fairy friends made it especially for you.”  
After finishing his tea, Zack slid out of the bed and stood up on shaky legs, slowly getting his balance back before moving over to the case and opening it. Pulling the clothes out, he smiled for the first time since he arrived and started to change. By the time Merlin looked, the youth had already changed and was walking over to the table.   
His black pants seemed kind of baggy and loose but didn’t make a sound as he moved. The dark blue vest seemed more like a sweater as it created a little collar around his neck. Dark brown suspenders connected his dark brown belt around his waist, as his pants were held up by two dark brown leather belts. Two black leather shoulder pads hung off the suspenders, going halfway down his upper arms. The black leather military boots barely made a sound on the brick as their owner walked up to the table and sat down.  
“It looks good, but you may want to get a haircut. Your hair is rather long, and that strand hanging off in the front is rather distracting.”  
“I kind of like it. It makes me look unique.”  
“You and every other young man around here.” A sigh escaping the wizard's lips. “It’s like your heroes from a video game or something.” Merlin walked over with two bowls of stew and set one down in front of his guest. “Now eat up. Once your back to finished, Aerith found a place for you to stay.”  
“Has she been back to see me?” Zack asked as he started to eat the stew offered to him.  
“Why yes, numerous times. But you were still asleep most of the time. She opted not to wake you. Such a sweet lass.”  
“Yeah.” Zack couldn’t get over the feeling he knew Aerith from somewhere, but couldn’t remember where. His memories had still not returned to him while he slept, causing him to question himself.  
The pair ate in relative silence before a knock came from the wooden door. The two looked over as it opened and Aerith walked in.  
“Oh hey, you’re up. That’s great.” She said, walking over to the pair. “How are you feeling?”   
“I'm feeling alright. Better than I have in a while.” He smiled softly as he looked at her, setting his spoon in the bowl.  
“That’s good, your new clothes look good.” She smiled softly.  
“Th, thank you.” He blushed slightly, looking away suddenly feeling embarrassed.  
“Am I interrupting?”  
“No, I was just getting some food in me.”  
“Ah, well if you feel up to it, my friend said you could stay with him if you wanted to. He's at home right now.”  
“Oh, um, sure,” Zack said, standing up the young man going to pick his bowl up.  
“No, no need. I got it. If you ever need anything, my door is always open for you.” Merlin offered, smiling like a kind grandfather. Zack smiled and nodded, following Aerith to the door and out into the town.


End file.
